Naruto: Orchestra of Blood
by Sanji Himura
Summary: When Dracula rises in the Elemental Nations, neither the Senju or the Uchina clans can stop him, but one blond headed Namikaze with the power of the Vampire Killers past and future of the Belmont clan. Set around 1750. NOT YAOI!


Welcome to another one of my masterpieces. However, since this is a crossover between a franchise that has recently been given an "alternative universe" sort to speak, I must first write this explanation of events that did/did not happen in this story, primary that Lords of Shadow sub-story will be treated as something that did not happen in this story. That means that Mathias Cronqvist is Dracula. Also, this story takes place after Harmony of Dissonance, but before Rondo of Blood( roughly about 1750.)

**Sanji Himura Presents**

**A Castlevania and Naruto Crossover**

**Orchestra of Blood**

Uchina...

Senju...

These legendary clans amounted to table scrap in the eyes of the great deity formally known as Mathias Cronqvist, now known as Dracula. The only clan that would truly give him trouble anywhere was the Belmonts. The Belmonts are known as vampire hunters the world over and mainly giving him trouble with the legendary Vampire Killer whip.

However, looking into the orb that his dark magic has conjured up, one man has constantly been giving him trouble. The man's name is...

"Naruto Uzumaki, you pervert," Sakura yelled at him, ready to hit him. She has managed to track the blond headed gennin of the hidden Leaf off the stool at a ramen stand at the base. The chef there knew Sakura's temper personally, so it was wise to stay out of her way. Evidently, someone peeked in on her at the hot springs, and assumed that it was Naruto, since he trained with Jiraiya the author of the smut novels, Icha Icha Paradise, was peeking in on her. Admittedly, there was a shadow clone watching her, but it dispelled long before anyone caught wind of it. 'Unless,' Naurto thought, 'Hinata was in there with her.'

Sakura wouldn't allow him a chance to go over the clone's memories as she hit him hard right into the ramen bowl.

Allowing himself a small laugh, Dracula dismissed his orb. A sudden wind notified him that his right hand, Death himself, appeared just slightly behind him. "Master," Death said, interested in what the orb displayed, "shall I retrieve the girl?"

"No," Dracula responded, seemingly disinterested, "I want a true test of young Uzumaki's abilities. Summon Madara to retrieve this one." The orb lit up to display a young woman with purple hair and pale blue eyes. To those who knew her, she was a kind spirit, and her dream of a united clan made her a lot of enemies among the ruling branch of her family. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, and she is, deep down inside, Naruto's true love interest, but due to clan politics, isn't allowed to pursue that relationship because of his status among the villagers.

Dracula allowed himself a lustful glance at Hinata. It reminded him so much of the mother of his son, Alucard, back in the alternative dimension where the Belmonts lie in wait for him and his castle to reappear. First, however, he wanted to test this boy. He knew that he contained a hidden power that could be used against him, but to draw it out, he needed to do something drastic.

_Alliance Base_

"We are under attack," a guard yelled out. The base is under attack by clones of Madara, but what kind is unclear. The kage in charge of the base, the Raikage A, stormed out of the tower ready to fight the clear and present threat, but he was being ignored in favor of looking for some one.

After smashing a few of the Madara clones, revealing them to be skeletons, he found his brother, B. "Any idea," was all that A asked.

"They are not going after my biju," B responded. "I was near the young Uzumaki earlier, and they don't seem to have gone after him either."

A thought about it for a few moments as he was fighting, but by then it was too late. The skeleton clones collapsed, revealing bones. "Well whatever they were after, they have it," A finally said.

"Shit," Naruto yelled, echoing throughout the base. In Naruto's hand was a small hand-written note with a map on the back, a map that led to Castle Castlevania.

**Author Notes and Statistics**

Something short and sweet to get this story started. As I have stated at the top, this story will take place at about 1750(which should place it in the Castlevania storyline after Harmony of Dissonance, but before Rondo of Blood).

**Statistics**

Total Content Word Count: 697


End file.
